The Noble House of Rode
by The.N1ght.Fox
Summary: It's been a year since Koh defeated Beldo. He is about to choose a wife from the 7 girls. What happens when he doesn't choose Selfi? Will Ghosh help her and the others cope with rejection? WARNING: There will be lemon and possible incest later on! R&R!


**As I pointed out in the summary, this story takes place after the end of the game. Hopefully there are still some fans of Azure Dreams around here. This fic is rated M due to what is to come in future chapters. There will be (multiple)lemons, incest, language, and possible violence.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"Go away Ghosh! We don't want anything to do with you!" said Nico._

_"Yeah, Koh is twice the man you'll ever be!" Added Patty._

_The other girls nodded their heads in agreement, much to Ghosh's dismay. However, the worst had yet to come. The swordsman watched in horror as his twin sister, Selfi, smiled and waved at him before slowly moving closer to Koh. He reached down to draw his sword, intent on killing his rival, but the sheath on his belt was empty. Her lips were now inches away from that bratty redheaded boy. Ghosh tried to lunge towards them, but when he glanced down, he saw that his feet seemed to be stuck in place- almost as if they were cemented to the ground… His sister's giggle caused his attention to shift back to Koh and the surrounding girls. Ghosh looked up, shocked and disgusted to see his one and only sister kissing his mortal enemy. Not only kissing him, but seemingly enjoying it._

_"Hey! It's my turn!" Yelled Fur, attempting to nudge Selfi out of the way._

_"No, me!" exclaimed Vivian, doing the same thing._

_The rest of the girls followed suit, screaming and fighting over Koh, who seemed to be loving every second of it. Ghosh was still absolutely dumbfounded as he witnessed this event unfold._

_"Ladies, ladies…"_

_He said, chuckling._

_"Relax. You've all seen the bed in my room. There's room for everyone, and you'll all get your turn with me."_

_Said Koh, wrapping an arm around the two nearest girls(Selfi and Nico) and turning back towards his home. However, he stopped and turned his head to Selfi while using his peripheral vision to make sure Ghosh was listening._

_"Selfi, I think I'll let you go first."_

_Koh then turned his head back a little more so that he could face Ghosh. He winked at him and flashed him the thumbs up._

_"Have a good one, buddy! I know I will!" He called before walking into the house with his women, laughing at the top of his lungs. As the door slammed behind them, Ghosh fell to his knees and let out a roar of anger and defeat._

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Ghosh woke up yelling, just as he had in the dream. A thin film of cold sweat was coating his muscular body and he quickly sat up, his breathing still hard and coarse. Bringing both hands to his face, he began to rub his eyes.

"It was just a dream…"

He whispered to himself.

"Just a horrible, impossible dream…"

Right at that moment there was a light tap, tap on his door. Despite its softness, it still caused him to jump a bit and his left hand instinctively moved to his sword, which was leaning on his bedside table.

"Brother?"

Came a small, feminine voice. His adrenaline and nerves began to slowly subside, as did his racing heartbeat.

"Brother, are you alright?"

The voice continued.

Smiling to himself, he turned his gaze to the door.

"Yes Selfi, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all…"

He called back to her.

"M-may I come in?"

Ghosh glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 4:00 AM.

"Maybe it would be best if you just went back to your room and back to sleep."

"Please…just let me stay with you for tonight..."

"Self…"

He muttered, though as soon as he did, he imagined her giving him that pouty face she had been using on people since they were children. With this in mind, he gave in.

"Alright… come on…"

Ghosh watched as the door opened and blue-haired girl slid into his room wearing that somewhat revealing nighty of hers. It was times like these that he felt rather awkward. It was almost as if he was attracted to her. No, no, no. How could he be attracted to his own sister? He was simply acknowledging her beauty. She was his twin after all and a member of the legendary Rode family. How could she not be beautiful?

As she walked around his bed and got under the covers, Ghosh lay back down and got comfortable. He put his hands behind his head as he stared at the fan on the ceiling. Selfi moved closer to him, wanting to feel her brother's warmth. After all, Monsbaiya was a town in the middle of the desert. The desert was freezing cold at night, and in the tiny little things Selfi wore, she was sure to need an extra source of heat. As she lay there, the young sorceress-in-training began to trace a finger very lightly across a fresh cut on Ghosh's side.

"Ghosh… I always worry about you when you go to the tower…"

"Why is that?"

"Because, you go alone, with no familiars."

"So what?"

"I… I just worry. That's all…"

Ghosh turned his head towards her.

"You go to the tower alone too, Selfi…"

"I know, but I stay on the first two floors. You're always going higher and higher… it scares me…" Her words trailed off and he could tell just how worried she was, but he still didn't understand it.

"Self, you know there's no one within a thousand miles who can handle a sword like I can. So what's there to worry about?" Asked Ghosh, a tiny hint of arrogance in his voice. That arrogance was always there, but it rarely came through when he was talking to his beloved sister. He needed no fluff with her. She had worshiped him their entire lives.

"I just… I don't want you to end up like…"

He saw where she was going with this and cut her off instantly.

"Like who?"

She knew she had made a mistake, but there was no backtracking now.

"Koh's father…"

Ghosh's facial expression became hard and cold, like stone.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention his name in this house?" Said the boy through gritted teeth. "That goes double in my bedroom, and triple in my bed!" He added, fuming.

It upset Selfi to no end that Ghosh hated Koh so much. There had been times in the past where the two had almost agreed on something or bonded momentarily over something, but it seemed that they would never be able to overcome their differences and become friends.

"Ghosh, please!" Said Selfi, her eyes beginning to glisten with oncoming tears.

"I know you hate him but…"

"But what?" He asked, angrily. Ghosh was attempting to calm down, because he loved his sister more than anyone in the world. Unfortunately, he was failing.

"…You know he may end up becoming my husband. He's making his decision this weekend, remember?" She said in a meek tone, knowing that reminding him of this would cause him to explode on her like a volcano. But his reaction was worse. He lightly shrugged her arm off of his side, rolled over so that his back was facing her and attempted to go to sleep.

He had no idea if sleep was possible now, as he had forgotten all about Koh's upcoming marital decision which had been announced six months before. Either way, he was at least going to try to sleep, as he had no intention to speak to Selfi anymore tonight. Ghosh's silence and rejection stung Selfi worse than if he had used every curse word imaginable on her. She knew he still loved her, but she also knew it may be a while before he talked to her again. Tears slowly began to roll her cheeks and she began to shiver. Pulling the covers tightly around her body, she glanced once more at her brother's scratched up back before turning her back to him and dozing off hurt, cold, and crying.


End file.
